1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telecommunication, and in particular relates to a time-to-digital converter realized by a communication apparatus and a timing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication devices are equipped with a dual or multi-communication mode to accommodate a range of different service networks such as a wireless local area network (WLAN or WiFi) technology, Time Division Duplex or Frequency Division Duplex Long Term Evolution (TDD-LTE, FDD-LTE) technology, Global System for Mobile communication (GSM) technology, Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA) technology, Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) technology, Code Division Multiple Access 2000 (CDMA 2000) technology, or Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) service network, allowing users to shift from network to network using a single communication device.